Complications
by Black Amor
Summary: Myka has something to hide. But an undercover mission makes her confront it.
1. Chapter 1

Myka gasped awake and sat up quickly. Sweat was making her sheets cling to her body. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to calm down. That was the most vivid dream she had ever had. It made the blood rush to her face and her stomach clench. Just as she was about to doze off, her Farnsworth buzzed. She opened it rubbing her eyes. Artie peered at her through his glasses. "Get to breakfast now. We have a case."

She made her way down to the dining room slowly. She did not want to face the subject of her dream; to feel herself blush every time his eyes landed on her. And there he was sitting at the table with his mouth full of bacon. He tried to talk but his words were garbled. "Coud mornin, Myka." Meanwhile Artie and Claudia were fighting about his choice of wardrobe on a daily basis. Artie saw her and passed out the case files as she sat down.

"Alright, let's get to work. Bernie MaCintire is a guns dealer who has been seen where a lot of people have been going missing. All that was left at the scene were piles of stone. You two will go undercover as a couple to figure out what artifact he might possess." Pete's eyes met Mykas in shock. "USSS A COUBLE!" His mouth was agape and Myka could see the mashed up bacon inside. She wrinkled her nose.

Artie nodded. "Those are the only type of people he seems to be preying on. You will leave first thing tomorrow morning. It is suspected that he will be at an upcoming ball in Denver so here are your invitations." He passed them both fancy linen paper with gold print. Myka traced her fingers over the lettering. "This is going to be an interesting mission."


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride to Denver had been awkward. Myka was glad when it was over with. They made their way to a hotel where the ball would take place. She went up to the man at the counter. He gave her a scowl and dabbed his head with a handkerchief. "I'm here to check in. Sarah Parker." He typed it in and nodded as he found the results. Myka didn't know what to expect since Artie made the reservation. "Yes," he said handing her the room keys. "Room 405. Have a nice stay Miss Parker." She didn't hear Pete come up behind her. "Mrs. and Mr. Parker."

Myka's heart started pounding as she felt his arm around her shoulder and his lips touch her head. She mentally shook herself. This was not happening to her. She could not be falling for the most childish guy on the planet. "Coming dear?" Pete's voice broke her train of thought. She blushed and smiled. "Yes, my love." She wanted to slap herself for letting that one slip. And she was glad they were playing a cover that would hide what she just did.

When they got to the room, Pete slid the key in and opened the door. They walked in and set their stuff down. Pete turned and his eyes widened. "Oh…..uh…one bed." Myka nervously nodded. He smiled and jumped on it with a "Wheeeeeee! I call it!" Myka giggled at the normal Pete behavior. But she wasn't going to give up that easily. She jumped on the bed and started trying to push him off. "Oh no you don't. I called it!" He turned over and started tickling her stomach. She let out a shriek trying to make him stop. She tickled him until she found his tickle stop which was under his arms. They rolled around laughing and stopped when they were both out of breath. Pete's head was resting on her stomach when she realized that they were both on the bed. Their eyes met and they seemed mesmerized by each other. Myka blushed as Pete leaned in. He froze and jumped off the bed. "I changed my mind. You can have the bed." He fell forwards and hit the floor with a grunt. "This floor is hard." He said in a breathless voice. She giggled again and opened her suitcase.

She decided to wear the black, low cut, short dress. She couldn't reach the zipper. "Pete, could you zip me up?"

"Sure." She could feel his breath on her neck. She felt so exposed with the back of her lacy black bra showing. She heard the zipper and felt the fabric close against her skin. "Thanks." She said turning around. Pete was wearing a black tux and bow tie. "Bond," he said straightening his bow tie. He held out his arm for Myka to take. She blushed heavily and took it. "James Bond." They walked downstairs to the ballroom.

Myka was surprised at how extravagant the ball was. Flowers were hanging from the ceiling as well as a crystal chandelier. There were waiters walking around with trays of food and champaign. Myka almost felt like a princess. "Look around. Artie said Bernie should the most extravagant guy in the room. They walked around until they found Bernie. He was dressed in a white tux and was talking to some business- like people. After a few minutes, he walked out of the room.

"Come on. He may be headed toward the artifact." Myka walked quickly in the direction Bernie went with Pete trailing. They were led to a hallway with paintings and plastic bowls of fruit. They looked around. "Where did he go?" Pete asked. All of a sudden, they heard a low voice coming their way.

Myka didn't know why she did what she did next. Maybe it was to draw attention away from them. Or maybe it was because she was in deep. She backed Pete against the wall and kissed him hard. Emotions flooded her as her hands found the nape of his neck. He kissed her back putting his arms tightly around her. She deepened the kiss and let out a low moan. Someone cleared their throat. Myka pulled away breathlessly looking at who interrupted them. It was Bernie MaCintire. Pete straightened his bow tie. "Who are you?"

"Bernie MaCintire. I am the host of the ball. And you are?"


	3. Chapter 3

"And you are?"

"James and Sarah Parker. Sorry man, we got a little carried away." He looked at them with curiosity as Myka nervously smiled. Pete put his arm around her. Bernie didn't seem upset as he nodded thoughtfully. "Many people find the romance in my balls that no one else can. And that is why you must come with me." He turned and walked down the hall not waiting for them to keep up. Pete and Myka followed. She didn't realize it was a trap until it was too late. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head then she was unconscious.

Myka jerked awake disoriented. She looked around the room. Bernie was sitting at an intricately carved desk with a burlap sack at his feet. She could faintly hear hissing sounds. Her hands felt restricted as she tried to jerk them out. A sharp pain shot up her wrists. She felt another pair of hands behind her.

Pete. She nudged him and he woke up sputtering. She hoped he wasn't hurt too bad. Her head throbbed painfully. Bernie stood up and smiled at them. "Why hello. Welcome back. Did you have a pleasant nap?" He laughed. Pete jerked around trying to break the rope. "What do you want with us?"

"Money….I have gotten a new money maker. People turn to stone, make amazing statues, and people love them." Myka felt something sharp press against her hand. It was a knife. Pete was free.

She began working steadily on the knots trying to avoid her hands. "You'll never get away with this. People will wonder about us." She felt the restriction come off her wrists but kept her hands together. Bernie grabbed the sack and reached slowly into it. Then Myka figured it out. "Pete, look away now!" They both did as Bernie pulled out the artifact. Medusa's head. The snakes on it slithered and caressed Bernie's hand as he held it towards Pete and Myka. "Are you kidding me," Pete asked incredulously. "How did he get Medusa's head?"

"My long ago ancestor was Perseus."

"How did Perseus defeat Medusa?" Pete asked looking at Myka. She had heard the story many times. "He looked at her through a shield. You can't look at her directly." She pulled out her IPhone and glanced at the heads reflection in it. Nothing happened. "Then how do we get Bernie away from it?" Pete thought for a moment then formed an idea. It was stupid. It was dangerous. He grabbed onto Myka's arms making her face him. "Wish me luck." He said crushing his lips to hers in a passionate breathless kiss. It left Myka staggering as he pulled away.

His eyes were closed as he went after Bernie who was grinning evilly at the exchange they had just had. Myka followed Pete's reflection on her IPhone screen."Left Pete….Now right….Watch the…"

"OUCH"

"I told you…."

"MYKA SHUT UP!"

It was silent for a long time. Bernie was behind the desk watching her. "Why do you kill innocent people?" She had to keep him talking, had to distract him. "To make money. And now…" His sentence was cut off by Pete tackling him to the floor. The head rolled across the floor. Myka quickly got out purple gloves and a disposal bag. Without looking, she dropped the head in and ducked when it sparked. Pete got up and walked over to Myka. He grabbed her hand and they made their trip back to the Warehouse.

"So nothing happened between you two at all." Claudia was trying to get juicy details out of Myka about the mission. Pete and Myka looked nonchalant. "Nope."

"Not a thing. We got to go Claud. Inventory time." Pete and Myka walked away. Claudia looked after them suspiciously. She tiptoed to the inventory area and peeked around the corner. There they were, making out, hot and heavy, their hands all over. Claudia suppressed a shriek and ran from the building. Jinksy owed her 20 bucks!


End file.
